


Night Time Pressure

by Storyofourdays



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sorry that this gets creepy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofourdays/pseuds/Storyofourdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark slips into bed at night and Jack welcomes him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Pressure

Jack was laying silently in bed when suddenly he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. He knew the arms belonged to his lover mark so he settled into the embrace. 

He tried to sleep but could feel the pressure of Mark digging into his back. He turned around but it was to dark to see. 

Jack leaned in and kissed Mark pulling him close and grinding into him. He pulled off both of their boxers and after plenty of preparing, Jack was able to slide into Mark with ease. They made love hard and fast. Caressing, licking, and feeling. Jack went to sleep blissfully.

When Jack woke up in the morning he turned to see that He was alone in bed. He leaned over to see one missed call from Mark last night. 

He called back and waited for Mark to pick up.

“Hey Jack! Sorry I couldn’t make it home last night.”   
…

“Jack?”


End file.
